With Me Tonight
by aufajoe
Summary: The tittle says it all. A short one shot, Post 8x04 because we all need some fluff so here ya go!


A/N: i havent been to school in over 2 months now (im sick, hospitalized) and English is not my mother tounge so my English language ability is really messed up right now. This idea wouldnt leave my head so... Here we go

(oh and pretend this happened around midnight so this fic would make sense)

Its late. 11.54 p.m to be exact.

They closed the case together and Castle went back home, alone after giving Beckett her heart- shaped latte. Before Esposito and Ryan went home, they shoot out a quick text to Castle saying his wife is still in the precinct.

Castle will usually pry his detective home when the clock hits 10. Persuading her with a home cooked meal while she takes a hot bubble bath in their room. But that was Detective Beckett. But regardless of what happened, she is still his wife he still cares about her whether she likes it or not.

So that is why he is here now. Outside of Captain Beckett's office. Hair slightly tousled from turing and tossing on their bed, body refusing to shut down without the presence of his wife. His hands is in his pockets figuring out what to say so she would go home or to wherever she is staying so she can get some actual sleep. Castle lightly knocked on her office door, out of modesty and respect for her as a captain

No answer.

"Kate?" he called out softly as he turn the doorknob. To reveal his wife, sleeping on the couch. Her head pillowed on some throw pillows and her hands peacefully rested on her stomach.

He felt a rush of love towards her. She hurted him. But she is still his wife and he still loves her no matter what.

His hands twitched. Wanting to tuck the hair that slipped behind her ears and caress her jawline, nose.. But he stopped himself from doing so. He is supposed to stay away from her. Supposed to give her some seperat- time. Supposed to give her some time.

But, he couldnt help it. So he took a few steps closer so he is at her feet. He gently removes her heels and placed them beside the couch and then he sat close to her her chest.

"I miss you Kate." Castle voice out to his sleeping partner her hands in his. He gently strokes face, remembering everything.

He lay his head down beside hers. This is the closest they have been in weeks.

After a few minutes or hours-he couldn't tell, he feels her hands going through his hair. His eyes widened because he disrespected his wife's request for some time.

Ready to remove himself from her and apology at the tip of his tounge but before he could get any words out, Beckett stood up. Pulled his hands up and directed for him to lay on the couch.

"Are you sure? I'll just go home. Im sorry." he said not looking into her eyes, guilt slipping from his body.

"Babe." as she tugged at the arm of his jacket.

"Please? I know what I said but... Just for tonight?" he knows that when the sun rises there will be no difference. He'll still go to his office and she will still be here. But, he will take every chances that he can get to be close to her again. So he nodded and lay down on the couch. Its not big, but it can fit them both

He outstretched his arms and beckett climbed in resting her head on his chest, directly to his beating heartbeat while one of her arms is just below his bellybutton so she can press herself to his embrace. Castle wrapped his arms around her waist, keeping her close like always.

"I'm sorry, Castle" she whispered.

"Shh.." he hushed her "let's just get some rest alright" and then placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"I love you." they both voice out at once and earning a chuckle from each other. Finally in each other's arms, they finally went to sleep.

And that is how Esposito and Ryan found them the next morning with intentions on asking their Captain on the sergeant exam. They both closed the door quietly to give those obviously still in love couple a moment together before the hustle and bustle wake them up. Their questions could wait.

A/N 2: YAYY its out of my head. I know, i know. A lot of errors but... Deal with it. LET'S BE FRIENDS im HeartOutKatic on twittet babes and please leave a review? I want to know what you think and everything. Plus, it motivates me to write more. I swer, it helps. Thanks for reading ? AND HOLY CRAP CAN I JUST SAY how good stana looked in that dress tho cause damn. And i still cant believe she noticed me. Sigh this bae


End file.
